


WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME

by pat_is_a_penguin



Series: King Castle [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Dolan Twins - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_is_a_penguin/pseuds/pat_is_a_penguin
Summary: Pat is trying to fight for survival. In a world where vampires rule and control anyone strong enough to face them, Pat needs to find someone, anyone, like herself to stay sane. Will she find that creature or with They find her first?AU where 5 Seconds of Summer are king vampires and they want all the werewolves under their control, which happened to be the Dolan Twins seeking revenge.....





	1. Pilot

Putting aside the fact of who I am, I hate full moons. It meant that I had to always look behind my back, all by myself, not wanting anyone to catch me, to see me. I hated being alone, but that’s how I live now. All alone, in the woods, completely illegal in this messed up world. The night my parents were caught, I promised myself that I had to become in control of my Shifting. And I did. Thank god. But what worries me is being caught as well. As a werewolf, it's hard to stay hidden. We were built to stand out, to scare whose we hunt. And being an alpha born (my mum was head of our pack), my wolf-form is bigger than it should be. And even with my enhanced sight, hearing and speed, I still shit bricks every time I pick up a twig snapping or leaf crunching. 

It has been 2 months since They took mum and dad. They killed the others in our pack, one by one over the past year, just to “try and scare us” as mum would say. She would say that every night, because someone would get killed that often. Their bodies would be in one piece, but their skins pale as paper and eyes black. Bodies without soles have black eyes. That’s what is meant to be anyways. They don’t have black eyes all the time, I’ve seen it. But then They do at the same time. It changes, and it makes them more of a reason to fear Them. Especially the main one. The one They call Luke, Their leader. You always fear Their leader, for he has the greatest of powers then the Others. They want me, for some reason though. But not dead, alive and breathing. Mum, dad and I were the last ones left, and they took mum and dad. I ran away, not to fight but to flee because I was stupid and reckless. I’m 19, almost an adult. I will save them I said to that annoying voice in my head as I took to the mountains. Still hasn’t happened. Mum and dad aren’t dead I tell myself every minute of every hour. I would know if they were dead, I say in my head. I would feel it. Thank god for the Bond. Every now and again I would feel them shift back and forth, unnaturally fast. Unhealthy, dad would say. But the full moon was rising, and I have to concentrate. I pull the thoughts running through my brain into the cupboard and curl into a ball on the cold boulder at the top of Mount Shine. I close my eyes shut, and I feel them glow under my eye lids. My claws rip their way through my fingertips and my teeth extend. The hairs on my back rise and I stand up swiftly. I open my eyes and jump forward, a quiet howl ripping through my lungs as I launch myself down the steep and rocky mountain. Even though I’m moving at the speed of sound, everything moves in slow motion. My ears pick up every sound bouncing off the trees and rocks, my eyes pick up every movement around me. I sense a deer and I pick up speed. The faster I run, the slower everything gets. I prance on the deer and rip it apart with my teeth, eating as much of the thing as I can. I hate eating like this, doing this, but I have no other food. Should have thought of that sooner. 

My ears suddenly pick up before I even hear the sound. The sound of something moving fast, too fast, in the surrounding trees. My head snaps up, and I come face to face with my greatest fear.


	2. Meeting Them

All They did was stare at me, with some sort of glee that They had found me. The main one had the biggest smile. It was the shortest one, the one They call Ashton, that spoke first.  
“Well well well. If it isn’t the final werewolf,” he said. His voice was smoothing, welcoming. You could listen to him ramble about anything and you would never get tired. That’s exactly what They want.  
I growl at them, showing all my teeth. I can feel droll and blood from the deer dripping from my mouth. The Others surround me, all four of Them and I become nervous.  
“Shift to your human form,” says the man with blond bleached hair. Michael, as They call him, is known for dying his hair from time to time. But he has an Imprint now, so he says the same just for her. Poor her.  
I growl even louder, trying my best to find a way out of here without it being too obvious.  
“You can’t get away from us,” says the dark-skinned man, Calum. I stare at him, right down the barrel.  
“If you don’t shift, then we can’t give you a chance to surrender yourself to us,” says Ashton. Surrender? What the actual hell?  
Shift, says a voice in my head. MUM!!!! I call back out. Please just shift for them. Everything will be okay says dad’s voice. I sigh and look to the ground under my paws. I shift but and stand up straight. I stare the main one in the eyes.  
“I’ve Shifted. Now what? What do you want with us werewolves?” I scream at Him, at Them.  
“We just wanted to find you, Pat,” says the main one. It's Him, and his lightening blue eyes turn black as my world turns upside down.


	3. Confused-Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> btw, a little warning, it may start to get a little violent soon (sexual and actual violence). Still editing the entire work so I don't know how soon, but its coming (and its coming fast)

I felt cold. I don’t normally feel the cold, since you could possibly fry an egg on my forehead after an average of 5 hours of running, this was weird. I didn’t like it one bit. I could hear smoothing voices in the background, talking about the werewolves. Me even.  
“She’s pretty,” said the first one.  
“She sure is. What do you think, Luke?” says the second. These voices sounded familiar, but I didn’t dare open my eyes to find out. I wanted a little more of the conversation.  
“I don’t know,” says Luke, properly.  
“Honestly, Luke. We all have Imprints on someone. And she would be a great personal Protector,” said the first voice.  
“I still don’t know. She’s young. Maybe too young. I think we should train her first and build her up to become Head of Protection, then personal Protector. And then, if I still haven’t Imprinted on someone else, I’ll consider it,” says Luke.  
“Jesus, Luke. Consider it now. Stop giving yourself shit. She is going to find out soon or later and, judging her behaviour, she will figure out a way to break out of here,” said a third unknown voice. Wait, but find out what? I start to panic and my hands start to shake  
“Ummm, Mikey?” says a woman’s voice.  
“Wake up pretty wolf,” says the first voice. Damn it. I snap open my eyes and growl. I feel my eyes glowing. I finally recognise the voice as the four of Them. There was a girl with purple hair, a fairy, standing directly behind Michael. The main one, Luke, was staring at me with interest with those lightening blue eyes. It was so easy, too easy, to be pulled into those eyes.  
“Scaring us? Good try. But I wanna know something. How much of our conversation did you hear?” asks Ashton, moving to stand in front of the Others. I look around the room. It was so big, at least the size of a football field. Four large beds were lined along the sides, two on my right and two on my left. Curtains hung around an average sized room space around each bed, with tones of room between. At the other end, two large wooden doors were closed shut. Tables was set up in the middle, one with kitchen appliances, the other loaded with expensive looking clothes. Every object fitted with the theme, gold this and gold that. It actually hurt with my shifted eyes. But then I look around me. I was strapped to a cross, which was gold and wooden oddly enough, with wolfbane binding me to each arm.  
“I asked you a question, wolf. How much of our conversation did you hear?” Ashton asks me again. I look into his eyes.  
“Not much. But I will get out of here, and I’ll take my family with me,” I growl back at him.  
“Lower the gates and undo her. I want her to see our lives for a bit,” Luke says from the back.  
“You sure?” asks Calum, turning to him.  
“Ashton was right. I’ve made my decision. Listen to me, wolf. You are mine, you are never leaving my side, let alone sight. But it won’t be easy. I’m going to let you learn to be mine. And you will. Understand?” he says, walking up to me and grabbing me by my chin and forcing my face to move to look at him.  
“Never,” I spit at him. His hand was so cold! I growl at all of Them as they step away from me and metal bars surround me. The wolfbane bands strapping me to the cross come off and I fall to the floor. Immediately I run to the bars but jump back with a hiss as I find the bars too are covered in wolfbane.  
“So, Pat, as the other wolves call you. How old are you?” asks Luke, sitting down crossed legged on the other side of the bars. I groan and turn away from him, taking in my small jail cell.  
“You know, if she dies in there, the last thing she’ll see is gold,” says Calum. He’s jumped back onto one of the beds, the closed one to my left and draws the curtain halfway. The big door at the far end opens and another girl walks in.  
“That’s the idea, Cal,” says Michael as he grabs his Imprint by the neck. She snuggles up into his tight grip and almost jumps onto his side. Michael doesn’t seem affected by having all her weight on him as he carries her to his bed, the one further away from me on the left. They draw the curtains all the way closed.  
“Pat? You have a habit of ignoring us, you know,” says Luke. I turn my attention back to him.  
“What can I say? Wait, let me keep this simple for your pea sized brains. Me, alpha born, 19 years old. Me also very very hungry. Pat, me again, is grumpy because she doesn’t have a proper bed. Pat would also like some better clothes. And to answer why I keep ignoring you, it is because I hate you. That and I have a very short attention span,” I say in the most high-pitched voice I could master. The girl that entered the room before finally came into view. She had dark skin and hair, like Calum, but the blue band around her wrist revealed her identity. Why? Because my dad made that bracelet.  
“Selena?” I ask the vampire girl. She looks towards Calum, slowly placing a small brown box down on the foot of his bed.  
“I give you the permission to speak,” Calum says calmly.  
“No,” she says, turning to me. “I’m Selena’s sister. Was Selena’s sister,” she corrects herself before continuing. She wouldn’t meet my glace so I made my eyes glow and came as close to the bars as I dared to. “I’m Breanna-Koa. Or Breanna,” she finally says, correcting herself again. My childhood memories come flooding in as I remember the only group of vampires, the ones with the Newborns, coming and asking for advice on how to keep them calm. That was a long time ago, back when vampires and werewolves could be friends. Now, because of the fairy unbalance, the vampire’s rule and the other races live in fear. Or die, whichever comes first.  
“Breanna. I remember you, faintly. What happened? And why the fuck did you need permission to bloody speak?” I demand, blood rushing to my head.  
“Rule number one: only speak when I give you the permission to,” says Luke. I turn towards him, out of habit, and regret it because that’s what They do. This was the first spell He ever casted on top of me. My mouth immediately closed and I couldn’t open it. My eyes were locked onto Luke’s black eyes, but slowly, ever so slowly, they turned back to their normal lightening blue.  
“I give you permission to speak,” he says. I can feel my mouth being released from its hold but I don’t talk.  
“Sorry,” is all I whisper. I go and sit down across from Luke on my side of the bars. He nods and smiles, a soft smile. I don't take my eyes off him.  
“Breanna, take the box over to Pat and pass it through to the bars. You should be able to do it. Luke, help? Then come here and shake some things up with me,” says Calum. Breanna quickly nods and almost smirks as she picks up the box again and passes it through the bars.   
It was almost as if she were a ghost, moving through walls and silent. You couldn’t even hear her footsteps. I take the box from her, not breaking my staring contest with Luke and she returns to Calum, drawing the curtains all the way around. As Calum’s curtain closes, another girl walks through the large doors and runs towards Ashton. His face lights up and they go off to their bed, the one further away on the right.  
“There are blankets, warm clothes and snacks in that box. Don’t eat it all now. Wait, what, 3 hours? If you can do that then you can have a proper feast with the rest of us later on in the morning. Good night, Pat,” says Luke and he gets up and walks away. With every step he took, another part of me felt like it was ripped apart. What happened? How did I suddenly get so involved in wanting Luke? Did he cast another spell on me? I felt so confused.  
Regardless, I open the brown box and draw out the thick blanket and wrap it around myself. I shuffle to the centre of the cell and open one of the snack packs. It wasn’t too elaborate, but it was enough. I snuggle up again into the blanket, thankful of its warmth against the cold of the large room, and somehow manage to fall asleep, a million questions running through my head.


	4. Mind before matter

I could hear my stomach grumble when I was shaken awake.   
“Pat, wake up, darling,” says a soft voice. Luke, crap. My eyes snap open and I remember the events from only hours before.   
“Hi,” I mouth. I try and smile softly, but I still fall into his eyes.   
“Hey. Let’s go and get some lunch,” he says and grabs my wrist which was poking out from under the blanket. His skin was so cold and it burnt to hold his hand, but I still let him, completely under his spell. Under a spell he didn’t even cast.   
“Permission to speak. What do you want to eat?” he asks me as we walk towards one of the large tables in the middle of the golden room. Michael and his Imprint were already eating their way through one corner of the table. The girl looks up as we approach and almost chokes on her food. She starts tapping away at Michael’s left shoulder like she was trying to hammer down a nail.   
“Permission to speak,” Michael says through mouthfuls of food.   
“What is she doing out of her cage! Wolves belong in cages!” she sounded almost terrified. Like I was going to let go of Luke through. Hand in hand, he guided me over to Michael and the girl, Michael continuing to stuff his face and not caring about the situation going on at hand.   
“She’s with me,” Luke says calmly. He turns and smiles at me.   
“This is Crystal, by the way. Pure fairy born. Fun to have around when your upset and Mike doesn’t mind,” Luke says and sits down next to Michael. I sit down next to him and look up at Crystal, who stood up and started playing with Michael’s pale hair.   
“The girl with Ashton is Sierra. She’s human though and can get injured pretty quickly. You’ll hear her the most often at night but these curtains are great at keeping out groans,” Luke continues, getting random food from the middle of the table. I have no idea what he’s talking about.   
“Dig in,” he says and points towards the pile of clean plates.   
“Ok,” I say as I load my plate with pieces of chicken and odd slices of pizza of all flavours.   
“Oh, this one’s the best,” says Calum from behind me as he throws a piece of pizza on my plate.   
“Don’t food poison yourself though, Pat. We have training to get to,” Ashton says as Sierra and him approach the table on the other side.   
We continue to eat, the boys talking loudly about things that I don’t truly understand. Things I don’t really want to understand. But the entire time, my mind was set on Luke. My head was cloudy with thoughts about him, yet I felt like I was switched on. It felt like I was switched on to protect him.


	5. Times changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!  
> Things start to get sexy from now on...violent and sexy....just a warning.  
> Thanks again for reading

FIVE MONTHS LATER  
I growled at him, making sure he understood who was boss in this situation, and he backed into the corner of the room, blooding pouring from his mouth. He was weak, I could tell, and I milked as much as I could as I paced in front of him, trying to think of my next move. I finally smile to myself and shift back, pulling my shoulders back to hear small bubbles popping from between my shoulder blades.   
“Impressive, wolf. But I though you could do better,” says Luke from behind me as his eyes shine a dark black, covering up his beautiful blue eyes. My skin went rigid as the spell was cast over the wolf in the corner. His screams echoed around my playroom and he started to shake, the life getting sucked out of him. Black mist flew up from his mouth and I started to get jumpy.   
“Here you are my darling,” Luke whispers, controlling the black mist to move over to where we were standing.   
“Thank you, babe,” I say and turn to kiss him roughly. There was no such thing as a soft kiss, it was always rough. But rough was how you grow stronger, and rough was how we both loved it. I felt the young wolf form of the boy flop dead to the floor in the corner and the black mist hit Luke’s back like a train wreck. It hurt him every time, I knew that, but I catch him nevertheless in his descend to the floor. I lie him down, face up, like I do every time he brings me another one. His black eyes clear and blue vampire blood starts to pour from his mouth, nose and ears. His body violently shakes as the dead boy’s soul tries to leave Luke’s body, and when Luke’s breathing starts the get worrying, I produce my claws and rip open his shirt and dig in my forefinger into the spot where his heart should be beating. The moment my claw opens the same wound in his cold skin, he takes in a deep breath and slowly exhales out, staring up lovingly at me. The black mist is inside him, running around him, trying to get free, but I remove my claw and bite down at the wound in his chest, sucking the dead soul into my body. The boys’ soul was weak and young, so it didn’t take long to grab his strength, but it was my drug, my second drug, to living a full life. I draw away from Luke and lick the wound. His skin quickly closes and returns to normal, pale skin.   
“Better?” I ask. He simply smiles.   
“I love it how I can give you this kind of love and warmth without sex,” he says and I pull him to his feet. In the last five months, I have grown taller. Maybe it was how Luke and the Others treated me? I don’t really know anymore and I don’t care. I’m strong now and could kill an army of wolves in a single blow. They would fight me every night and then Luke would care for my wounds as if he wasn’t the one that put them there. They would leave scars on my skin, and now I think of them as a promise, to never leave Their side, to never leave Luke’s side. Why? Because They needed me. They, the deadly vampires that controlled the world, needed a werewolf. Over time, I would start to win the fights, so they would make me fight against the girls, whom are better fighters then the boys. They would almost kill me within 5 seconds at the beginning, but I was faster and stronger. I still had Alpha’s blood in me. I continued to fight, continued to learn and get stronger. I would eat so much more and grow so quickly that it would hurt to go for runs in the morning. After that first fight against the girls, Luke let me sleep with him, and ever since I have, the cage at the end of the golden room vanished into thin air. The Main room became less scary and became home. Pretty and slim clothes started to appear out of nowhere and Luke would dress me personally. Sleeping with Luke was a dream, though. He would hug into me and I would wrap my arms around him. After that first night of only sleeping, it started to get more intense. Night two and three was made up of me not letting him go, staying in the same position the entire time.   
“Why won’t you let me hug you?” he would ask. “Because I’m protecting you. That’s my job,” and that’s when I knew I was his, and his only. And he knew it to. Night four onwards was made of 90% rough sex and 10% of peaceful sleeping in each other’s arms. The “global” playroom that parted off the main large room that everyone used was cleared out and replaced with weapons and other cools toys for just Luke and I, violence or just for “fun”. Mainly violence, with werewolves coming out of nowhere every night. The outer packs must have found out about me getting “kidnapped” as the prisoners call it and started to attempt to rebuild their packs. Newborn werewolves popping out of nowhere, and being stupid, would wind up on Ashton and Calum’s backs, being dragged into the playroom unconscious for me to get as much information from them and suck their souls.   
“Jesus Christ, you have gotten stronger,” Luke says as he steady’s himself on his feet and does his shirt back up.   
“It’s all you, love,” I say and kiss him again. He melts into my kiss and pulls away.   
“Let’s go have some more fun,” and he grabs my wrist and pulls me away from the playroom, leaving the dead boy behind us.   
“I like the sound of this,” I say and pull the curtains shut around us in Luke’s section of the Main room. It has gotten bigger over time with me moving in, but it’s our place.  
“You are not allowed to speak or move. You are now my doll,” he commands and I smile at him, the spell casting over me. He eyes me out and I simply shrug. I know I’m strong enough to break out of his spells now, but I don’t because I like what comes next. He walks over to me and pulls off my shirt and pulls down my short jean shirt to my ankles. He stands back, taking in my body covered in his scars. His mouth hangs open, droll starting to form. I am so tempted to break out of the spell and wipe up his beautiful flaw as he walks around behind me and undoes my bra. He places his firm arms around me and the bra falls to the floor, leaving me in only my undies. With his arms in place around my stomach, he uses his mouth to remove my undies from behind, using his tongue to lick down my right side of my arse and leg. My head throws back as he moves slow, too slow for my fast beating heart. As the undies hit the floor, he breaths out and removes his arms from around my waist. He moves to face me, and I don’t try to break the spell now as I let him take me in. Using my arms, he turns me so my back faces the foot of the bed behind me.   
“You truly are beautiful,” he says and attacks me. He jumps on top of me, and I hit the bed with a loud thump. Playing as his doll, I don’t feel anything, only pleasure as he grips at my legs and torso. He pulls off his clothes, almost ripping them off his body and pushes himself on top me. I feel him go hard fast and I let myself slip all the way into his spell.   
“Ready?” he asks me, but I don’t bother opening my eyes, I’m always ready and he knows that.   
“Here I go,” he whispers and approaches my bare neck. He lunges forward and digs his fangs into my neck, all four of them, on the left side, in the exact same spot every time. I feel blood slipping down my neck as he pulls me in further and sucks the pain from my veins. He never used to agree to doing this, until I found out that what Imprints were for, and why Luke and the Others needed an Imprint. But when I started to train to protect him, he became weaker until he didn’t wake up one morning after rough sex. I called to the others, breaking out of a no-speaking spell for the first time as They came to the rescue. Ashton, Calum and Michael explained to me the origin of an Imprints role to vampires as Luke sucked away at Crystal’s neck.   
“This is why Michael is always so cheerful as the time. Fairy’s blood is the most affective,” Ashton informed me as Luke’s eyes opened and my nerves calmed down. After he recovered, I wouldn’t let him touch me until he let him do it to me, and he even tried to spell me into understanding, but I kept breaking away from them. Finally he allowed it, starting with once a week. Third week into having that rule, it broke with Sex and Sucking being every night’s theme. It was bliss. Best part was though that it didn’t hurt, and because he claims me as his Imprint, I can never die of blood loss, not that I could to begin with considering my natural healing. But, somehow, this so-called “disturbing” action vampires do (according to the werewolves) made me a better Protector, so we did it whenever one of us wanted to.   
The process takes 10 minutes apparently, for the veins to be cleared of blood. But Luke manages to stretch it out to at least an hour. By the time an hour passes by, the entire bed is covered in my blood and the smell drives Luke insane.   
“Permission to speak,” he finally slips out as he flops down on top of my naked body.   
“Thank you, my love,” I whisper and rub his bare neck, running my hands up and down, stretching to his arse up to the tips of his hair. He has cut his hair, so now it’s just a straight fringe across his forehead, with a black lip piercing that I put in myself, thinking that it would great on him, and it did.   
*BTW, IM THINKING OF 2015 LUKE BUT WITH HIS LIP PIERCING BACK IN. THE OTHER GUYS LOOK AS THEY DO NOW IN 2018*   
We continued lying there, until voices were heard on the other side of the block-out curtains.   
“No problem at all, darling. Thought we both needed a pick-me-up before tonight,” he finally said before moving off of me. I groan from losing his touch.   
“Wait, tonight?! I didn’t released that it was fucking tonight!!!” I suddenly sit up and remember the ceremony. A ceremony was held at the end of each year, where all the vampires gather for a presentation ball. This ball, known as the King Gala Ball, was the opportunity for Them to show off their Imprints, and I was the latest addition meaning that I was the star of the show, damn it.   
“Yep, sure is tonight. Probably need to go and get your dress and my suit. Then we can have a shower together,” he says and redresses me again. I just stand there, letting Luke pull my clothes over me, moving my legs and arms where he needed them.   
“Luke, I don’t want to go,” I whisper. He stands up as he pulls on his shirt.   
“But why? You love showing off,”   
“Yeah, showing off to you. But not to the rest of the vampires. They all see me as just your Imprint, another one to the pack. Not your Protector. I won’t even be able to stay by your side the whole time. Its gonna rip me apart,” I whine. Luke lets out a small giggle and hugs me, talking into my short brown hair.   
“I’ll stay as close as I can. If we stay too close together, the other vampires are going to rip you apart,” he informs me.   
“Thanks, Luke. That supports me so much more,” I sigh and pull away, opening the curtains, talking in a sarcastic voice.   
“Come on. It will be fun,” says Luke as we walk towards the doors at the other end of the room hand in hand.   
“But what if something does go wrong and I can’t get to you? What if the dress restricts me from protecting you? What if…”   
“No. No more what-ifs. One, I will be as close as I can, as I said before,” he informs me as the doors open automatically. The fresh air flowing through the open corridors around the King Castle wave over us as we make our way to the dresser’s room.   
“Two,” he continues “the dresses have been made to make sure that you can move. You can even take off the longer part of the dress to make it into a mini loose skirt to fight if it comes down to that. It also has that really cool feature that allows you to shift without breaking it on the first try,” he says proudly. Shifting with clothes on was hard enough on the first time but shifting after just changing into something new was even harder. There was some sort of thing that werewolves’ bodies do to try and not break through clothes. But most of wolves’ clothes have this special, expensive fabric that allows wolves to shift straight away with putting on the new clothes.   
“Ok,” I say slowly as we approach the door.   
“Don’t worry, you’ll love it,” Luke says as he opens the door for me. We walk into the dressers room and I came face to face with a deep purple dress. It wasn’t too flowy, but it fell to the floor softly.   
“Oh, Luke!” I exhale through my nose and rush towards the dress. I grab the dress in my hands. It smells like lavender; my favourite scent and I almost fall to the floor.   
“You like it?” Luke’s small voice asks from behind me.   
“That’s a stupid question,” I said plainly. I turn to the dresser, standing quietly in the corner, making sure I don’t rip the newly made dress.   
“Help me change into this,” I ask softly. He gives me a small smile and rushes around the room, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into one of the changing rooms, Luke letting out a small giggle. The dresser nodded at me to strip my clothes and I did, standing there in only a bra and undies. He quickly worked and slid the dress onto me, fitting perfectly and hiding my scars on my back and shoulders. But I didn’t care, it felt amazing. The dresser finally stood back and nodded towards the closed curtain. I put on my best smile and throw open the curtain.   
“Ta da!” I shout as I march out of the dressing room. Luke was leaning against the door and playing with his nails.   
“Beautiful, my darling. Do you like it? I designed it myself. Harry here put it together,” Luke says as the dresser walked out from behind me.   
“I love it, Luke. Thank you so much. And you too, Harry,” I say as Luke walks over and spins me around. I give him a big smile and we link arms, Luke grabbing his matching suit and tie in his other hand, walking back to the Main room. Now the King Gala Ball didn’t seem so bad.


	6. The King Gala Ball

Boy, was I mistaken. The King Gala Ball was a major mistake.   
The afternoon continued on just fine after picking up our outfits. Luke and I striped off our clothes a second time in less than an hour and jumped into the shower, cleaning each other and never willing to lose contact. I knew that he was trying to make me as happy as he could before the gala, and lucky he did, because the second we walked in hand in hand, I wanted to run away. It wasn’t like me to run away, it was always to protect Luke, but the stares of hunger and evil in those vampires’ eyes made me almost shit my new, perfect dress.   
“Luke,” I whispered under my breath.   
“Everything will be fine, promise,” he whispers back as he steps forward to stand next to the Others. I stand behind Luke, with Crystal on my right in a bright baby pink cocktail dress and Breanna with a plain dark blue dress, just touching her knees, on my left. As Aston came up behind us, he left a soft kiss on Sierra’s cheek and gave me a confident wink and took place next to Michael’s right, Sierra standing next to Crystal.   
“Everyone! Please, settle down,” Ashton’s booming voice made the whispers in the crowd before Them stop. All eyes were on Luke.  
“Welcome to the King Gala Ball, an annual ball held by Us four for the best vampires in the land. For the vampires that fight along side Us to cleanse the land’s blood of our enemies. Before you get all panicked, this werewolf, Luke’s Imprint, is one of us now,” continues Ash, stepping back so the crowd could see me. Luke turns back as well and gives me a dashing smile, one of his smiles I could never refuse.   
“Fine,” I quietly spit with a smile on my face as I step forward and stand in front of the boys. I look towards the crowd and bow down, leaning as far forward as I dared. I made sure that my breasts were visible between my dress collar and I straightened up. Judging by the excited looks on the crowd, they saw what I wanted them to see. I turn to face Luke.   
“Patricia, my soul Protector and Imprint!” Luke shouted, his face beaming. I was proud for him, and I loved it. I turn back to the crowd as the other Imprints come forward and kiss their boys on the cheek before joining me and leaving to “mingle” amongst the crowd of hungry vampires. I knew I was tense but the other girls linked my arms and smiled as bright as they could. I made sure that I could hear Luke breathing and talking, taking in his every action without needing to look at him.   
“Relax a little, Pat. They can smell your fear,” Crystal, still on my right, guiding the three others through the crowd, whispers in my ear.   
“I’m just keeping an ear out for Luke,” I reply.   
“I’m doing the same thing,” says Breanna as she unhooks herself from my left.   
“Breanna!” I whisper shout at her as she goes off to a small group of younger looking vampires in the corner of the hall the Gala was held in. She turns around and waves us off. Sierra shrugs.   
“She always hangs out with that same group every year,” she said in her soft voice. Crystal looks down at her.   
“That’s right! I remember from last year,” Crystal begins and slowly trails off.   
“What’s wrong?” I ask her. Crystal was looking directly forward. A large group of vampires, eyes black with spells at the ready, were walking straight towards us.   
“Pat, get Bre…” Crystal starts turning towards me. I feel the spell hit me like a truck and I stumble back. I squeeze my eyes shut and break out of the spell. Crystal and Sierra drop to the floor like dead men.   
“BREANNA!” I scream and I can see her in the corner quickly turn towards us. Her face was pure shock as she jumped forwards and tackled the first vampire to the ground. I swing my eyes open as I feel the spell lessen a little and quickly locate Them. They all wore the same faces of shock, but Luke’s was fear. Not scared, but fear. For me. He rushed forward and I scream at Them to leave. It seemed like all the crowd of vampires were against us because they all suddenly turned towards me. I turn around and continue to push out of every spell thrown towards me. But then I remembered, only They can cast spells to control others. So why can these guys do it? I push the thought away and rush to help Breanna fight and rip apart as many vampires as I could. However, I didn’t dare shift. I have trained myself to fight, with claws and fangs, but not as a complete werewolf. It can get dangerous, especially with Sierra and Crystal lying limp on the floor between Breanna and me. I growl at the crowd, ripping away the lower part of my beautiful dress as Breanna and I circle the girls on the floor. Claws and fangs out, I feel my eyes shift too, shining bright in the now dark gala hall. Breanna and I, on cue, spring forward and lash out at the crowd, ripping off more arms and avoiding their teeth. They didn’t bother trying to control us anymore, just fought. But then I sensed something, something I hate more then anything in the world. Wolfbane. I felt it making its why through the crowd towards me, and I hear Breanna scream behind me.   
“BREANNA!” I hear Calum scream.   
“GET OUT OF HERE!” I scream back at Them again as I turn to help Breanna. My mistake. The wolfbane suddenly became clear.   
“Stop fighting us,” said the vampire holding the stick of wolfbane. He had red hair, natural red hair, but with his pale vampire skin, it shone brighter in the dark. Breanna had a flame-stick near her throat, almost digging into her rock-hard skin. Vampires, you see, hate fire, and the flame-stick was the hottest thing you could get your hands on. That and werewolf blood from their shifted paws were vampires’ true enemies.   
“What do you want,” I growl at him, positioning myself so the girls and Them were in my vision somehow. A group of vampires, too quick for my senses to pick up, come at me from behind and grab my arms, holding me down and forcing me to my knees. I growl at them, not able to move. The wolfbane was already taking affect on me.   
“Try and break away from us, and I will kill you. Its not that hard when you have wolfbane,” said the red-haired vampire, shaking the stick in my face. The smell was overwhelming but my eyes threatened to power down. I could already tell they were losing its glow. I could tell I was losing this battle.   
“Don’t touch her!” Luke screamed from across the room.   
“Get out OF HERE!!” I scream and growl at the same time.   
“They can’t, because they are going to sit here and watch us torture you. Sit here and torture you until Luke allows the fairies out,” At the word fairies, I knew what this was about. The fairies were getting sick by the werewolves, another reason to clear out my race, so with Crystal’s help, They brought them into the King Castle to help them get better and find a cure. The outside vampires believed that They were killing them, like the werewolves.   
“We’ll let them out,” Ashton began, the boys finally coming into my plain sight. They too were being held by more vampires. The rest of the crowd were silently clearing out of the Castle. Smart move.   
“We only kept them in to help them recover from the werewolves,” Calum continued.   
“So then why isn’t she sick?” the red-haired vampire asks in a rough tone, grabbing Calum’s tie and pulling it towards him, pointing to Crystal with his other hand.   
“Because Michael can cast a spell over Crystal to protect her. Our walls of the Castle also help with Pat’s shift not affect Crystal. And Pat doesn’t even shift that often,” Calum finished. Mike simply nodded his head, his eyes not leaving Crystal’s limp form in front of him.   
“Well then. Thank you for telling us NOW!” the red-haired screamed and slapped me across the face. I groaned out in pain from the sudden movement. These guys were too fast. And I hated it.  
“Don’t you EVER do that AGAIN! HEAR ME!” screamed Luke, struggling against the vampires holding him down.   
“Now now. Let’s not get too annoyed. I wanted some action, and I’m not going to leave empty handed,” said reddy. He lifted up the wolfbane and bent it so it looked like a belt. The vampires holding me down lifted me up so my tip toes were just scratching the floor. I looked towards Luke, knowing the pain I felt was because of the wolfbane, but I felt like I failed him. I knew what was coming next, only he didn’t.   
“Luke, I’m sorry,” I whisper, letting my guard down. Reddy wrapped the wolfbane belt stick around my waist, just above my hips and under my rip cage. The metal quickly burnt throw the fabric of the dress and I screamed out in pain as the metal came in contact with my skin. My body fell numb as the wolfbane hit my blood system, quickly shutting down feeling to my legs and arms. I could only stare at the floor, my hearing and sighting failing me. I could feel the belt around me, but slowly it just became an annoying burn feeling, nothing more. At some point I was dropped, and I fell to the floor in a heap. I could hear voices, crashing and more heat in the distance. Then everything went silent.


	7. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS SEX SCENE....  
> however they may be important information included....hint hint
> 
> btw, hope the time jumps aren't too confusin

ONE DAY AFTER KING GALA BALL

“She’ll be fine, Luke. She heals quickly,” said a voice.  
“Not when its fucking wolfbane in a werewolf’s most vulnerable spot!” someone else shouted back. A hand pushed hair out of my damp with sweat forehead.  
“Luke, she’ll be fine. Its only been a day,” said a second voice.  
Shit, Luke. I’m okay. Everything is okay. Just, let me wake up, get rid of that pain in my chest. You always loosen me up. Do it now! Luke! Help me!!!

ONE WEEK AFTER KING GALA BALL  
I knew I would open my eyes one of these days. I had to. Ever since day one, I could feel Luke lying next to me. One on Them would come in and cover to two of us in a thin blanket and close the curtains half way. A little while later, I’m not sure how long, Luke would wake up, ask if I was awake and go to eat. I could hear him drag his feet. I wanted to grab him and give him my strength, keep on protecting him. But I couldn’t because it burnt like a bitch. All week, my rib cage throbbed. And with every throb, came a new wave of pain. And it only got worse. I had heard my parents talking about wolfbane injuries and how to treat them. They would always get worse, so much worse, and after about 14 days, it would disappear as if they weren’t anything there. But I knew my condition was different, so different. It was my core, the most sensitive part of a werewolf, human or wolf form. I would have been more protected in wolf form, but because I didn’t shift, it was as if getting a 3rd degree burn on human skin. I could tell Luke was trying his best, leaning his constantly cold skin on the injury, but the pressure made me pass out further in my awake-like coma. But then it changed, and I opened my eyes.  
“Luke,” I managed to scratch out before closing my eyes again. Under my eye lids, I could see Luke’s head pop out from next to me. I slowly open my eyes again.  
“Hey, darling,” he said. His face was wet, tears most likely, and he dug his arm under my neck, pulling me softly towards him. I didn’t like this softness, but the burn still hurt.  
“My love,” he said as he kissed me slowly.  
“Hey,” I reply in between breaths. I don’t move my arms, I let him do it, as we fall into each other. His tongue tugs at my lips and I grab his lip piercing between my teeth and I give him permission. Slotting his tongue between my teeth, I hang my head back. He supports me, holds me, loves me. I just hang like a doll, like I always do. But we both need it. I haven’t opened my eyes for a week, haven’t seen him in 7 days and it was pulling me apart. This, here right now, was putting me back together.  
He moves me softly, removing the blankets and clothes he and the Others had dressed me in after the gala, which I still don’t know how it ended, but I’ll find out later. I have more important things to do right now. And that was to be with Luke.  
“How far do you want to go?” he asks me, pulling away from the everlasting kiss.  
“All the way,” I reply in a tired voice.  
“You sure?”  
“What? You scared I am going to fall pregnant and have a baby vampire slash werewolf? It happened with my mum. Werewolves can only mate with the same kind,” I inform him.  
“Cool. Just wanted to make sure what the outcome was. And we are going slow, whether you like it or not. You’re injured and if I move too fast, I might hurt you more. That will be the death of me,” he replies. I smile and he lowers his head to kiss me again. I find the strength to fling my arms around him, pulling at his skin as I let him play.  
He starts at my head kissing my eyes and I kiss his nose. He moves down, sliding his tongue over my cheeks and back to my mouth. He continues down, licking my neck and sucking in the place where he bits. I don’t dare move or groan. I am trying to save my strength for later.  
“Just relax, please,” he said into my right shoulder as he keeps licking his path. He’s then at my right breast. He licks around my nipple and plays with it with its tongue. I giggle and he jumps to my left, evening out the goose bumps he leaves behind. He comes up for breath and gives my chin a little kiss and licks, super slowly, down the canal between my tits, squeezing them together and making the tunnel harder for him to get through. That’s when the groans begin. I let out a shaky groan and I feel Luke smirk between my boobs. He suddenly stops and the heat of my burn increases dramatically as he lifts his head.  
“I’m sorry,” he starts, staring at the injury.  
“No…” I complain “come back,” I grab at his hair, softly and move his head to my stomach, just under the injury. He gets what I want and continues as if he never stopped. He sucks at my belly button before jumping down straight to my knees.  
“Open wide,” he says and I open my legs wide. He leans forward and half sits on the bed, half sitting on me and moves his fingers up the inside of my leg towards my hole. It makes me giggle even harder, and he responds with a giggle of his own. I can feel his finger approach my hole, and I can see him hesitate. Just before I ask what was wrong, he pushes his finger in me, rubbing his way up as high as he could. He got to my cult in no time, rubbing away, rubbing me away. He slots in a second, a third finger widening me as much as he could. I relaxed into him, and he could tell.  
“Luke,” I groan.  
“Not yet, my princess. I haven’t even started yet,” he says and lowers his face. As if they never left, he replaces his fingers with his tongue, making me want to come even more. I continue to quietly groan and I somehow pull myself, pulling away from the bed, into his face. He taps my thigh, and I release, come splashing all over his face. He catches it, all of it and fills his mouth. His face pops back up again, mouth full, and comes to kiss me. I smile at him weakly and kiss him. My own come fills my mouth and he grab my throat, the roughest he has been this entire time, and I’m forced to swallow. I groan again and he pulls away. I open my mouth naturally as he pushes his heavy cock, which I haven’t felt go hard until then, down my throat. I suck, like I am meant to do and he releases. I don’t get any chance to swallow, only let it run slowly down the back of my mouth. I grab at his naked hips, pushing him down, but it hurt and I groan through his out-let. He looks down, mood changing from glee to anger within seconds.  
“I am treating you, and you don’t like it?” he snaps down at me. He removes himself from my mouth and looks down. His anger vanishes as quickly as it came when he remembered.  
“Pat, princess, I am so sorry,” he says.  
“Don’t, please. Keep going. I’m sorry,” I say and close my eyes, hoping he would just keep going. It was taking away the pain, the burning.  
“But if I’m making you hurt…”  
“No, you’re not. Please, Luke, darling,” I beg him. I peek through my lashes at him. He just sits there, precome slipping out of his dick, leaning heavily against my left knee. He obviously makes up his mind because he reaches next to the bed and grabs a box filled with some toys. We can’t keep all the toys in the playroom so a small box, filled with ropes and vibrators, lies next to the bed just in case.  
“No problem,” is all he says as he grabs a vibrator and lifts my back.  
“Luke,” I warn but don’t have the chance to finish my sentence. The moment the vibrator hits the walls of my arse, I go into shock. I feel all the tension, all the burning, all the pain washing away.  
“There we are. Better?” he asks. I try to nod, but I feel his hands slipping around my head and neck.  
“Everything is going to be okay,” he comforts me as he pushes his cock straight into my vagina. I can feel my walls pumping against him. But it felt off. We had never gone this far before. Yes, we have done the vibrators and the ropes where we teased each other, but never full on soft, normal sex. It was heaven. Only thing missing was his heart beat. However, right now, it didn’t even bug me. It should have, but it didn’t. I feel myself getting lost in the chemicals been pushed the wrong way into my body but it still messed with the right muscles. I went through a proper release, right where he was, and I felt him respond. We released together, as one.  
“We… we are officially inseparable,” he spoke quietly, almost inaudible but I could hear it loud and clear. Those four words was what he said every night to me from the first moment I fell asleep by his side. It was what kept me alive.  
“I couldn’t agree with you more,” I say slower, quieter, with each word slurred into the next. We moved in a steady motion, back and forwards, slowly. His head rested against my forehead and he kept pushing into me. He didn’t dare stop, but just kept slowing down. After a while, a good ten minutes of being one, he suddenly speeds up, moving fast, too fast inside me. He then stops and smiles before pulling himself out and kissing my hole. It was thumping, hammering against whatever it could come in contact with, as he lifted me again and pulled out the vibrator. Almost instantly, the pain came back, but it wasn’t as strong. It was duller and I could manage myself around it.  
“Thank you, my love,” I say as he moves himself so I could cuddle into him.  
“You are most welcome. Now forget what happened a week ago. All the points have been met and the group of vampires involved have been punished. Or, will be. I made them wait until you were awake. Would you like to be there?” he asked me. My eyes don’t leave his.  
“No, because they made me move away from you. You could have been hurt, badly injured, yet here we are, you are nursing me back to health. I want them gone because they caused us grief,” I say with a sour taste in my mouth.  
“They also made us have good sex. Real sex, not that play stuff we do every other night,” he says.  
“But I like doing that fun play stuff every other night. Tell you what, if you enjoyed it that much, wait one more week for this to heal properly and we’ll switch roles. Let me take you to heaven and back,” I say, kissing his nose. He wrinkled up his face.  
“Will you go slow? Like I did?”  
“Slower if you want. You wish is my command. It always has been,”  
“Than in that case, do you want to break every rule out there and be my wife?” the question hit me harder than a spell could ever.  
“What?”  
“I’m serious. Then we could have kids, if you wanted to. I mean, they will be human, because that’s the outcome, but…”  
“Human!” I shout. “We just had real sex and your telling me now that if I fall with your child, it will be human?” I spit at him. He just nods, refuses to open his mouth. I sign and turn away from him.  
“Please, princess. We will make it the happiest day ever!” he said  
“No, Luke. And only because we will try to make it better. We can never make it better with sex. It doesn’t work that way. My role in your life is to be your Imprint. Being your Imprint means to provide you with healthy amounts of blood to keep you alive and well. But I am also your Protector, meaning that I look after you constantly. I don’t take my eyes off you and I would take a bullet for you, not that a bullet would affect either of us, but you know what I mean. Understand? I am not your wife, never,” I say. By the time I was finished, tears were rolling down my face.  
“You are also my lover, my doll.” He finishes.  
“No no. That comes under the ‘protector’ category,” I tell him.  
“Pat, please just think…”  
“I already did think about it. I have been thinking about over the last couple of months. No, Luke. What just happened, I would love to continue to do, and if I fall with a human child, then you have an entire body to suck the hell out of it for a week. But I refuse to be your wife. Its just not right Luke, I’m sorry,” I sigh and roll towards him. I pull him towards me, wrapping my arms and legs around him in my normal protective manner. I move him around my burn, still making sure that I know its still there as I feel Luke dig his head between my breasts.  
“I really am sorry,” I say as I feel him fall asleep, a single tear rolling down his face and falling onto my skin underneath.  
\


	8. Trying to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are getting weird and kinda confusing. most of this is running through my head so i hope everyone can keep up....also hope you like the add-on with the dolan twins
> 
> things will continue to be....ummm.....spicy...? ENJOY!!!

I wasn’t allowed to train, but I did anyways. And I trained harder then I should. Why? Because it felt like the burn would heal quicker that way. And it did. I felt bad though about what I said to Luke but I just tried to focus on ways to not get into sticky situations with Luke, but eventually everything did come out. It was late, even for us, and They all had some important meeting with some of the head of clans from the country.   
“Mikey said there was sightings of werewolves. The head of clans didn’t know what to do,” Crystal started as we sat quietly waiting for the meeting to finish in the common area.   
“Really? I thought Calum and Ashton brought the last one in the other day for you and Luke,” Sierra added on.   
“I thought that as well…” I begin and trail off as a load shout is heard from the other side of the giant closed doors.   
“Ash,” Sierra whispers in shock. “Calummmmm?” Breanna trails out “Michael?” questions Crystal “LUKE!” I scream all at the same time.   
I jump from my seat and towards the doors, throwing them open and bolt down the hall towards the meeting room. The meeting room was across the hall from the dressing room where I picked up my dress for the King Gala Ball, so I knew the route well enough.  
“LUKE!” I shout again as I approach the door and the other girls coming up behind me.   
“Pat! Help!” I hear Luke reply.   
“I’m opening the door!” I explain and kick it open. It fell through easily with the power I have in my legs and I rushed in, finding Ashton lying in the middle of the circular room. I hear Sierra gasp and rush forward with grace and kneel next to him. Michael stepped back and moved towards Crystal, whispering rapidly in her ear. She simply nodded every second. I walked over to Luke, sitting over Ash’s legs, a bloody hand resting on his waist.   
“Luke?” I whisper as I kneel next to him. “What happened?”  
“They... they came out of nowhere and attacked Ashton. Those kids, they have no idea what they have done,” Luke’s tone suddenly became dark.   
“Bud, listen to me. You can’t get yourself worked up. We can send a party to collect the guys and I’ll kill them with my bare hands. Just like you love it. Okay? Ash is going to be fine,” I say in a gentle voice. Luke’s eyes didn’t leave Ashton’s wound.   
“You don’t understand. It was the werewolves. They came for you and they attacked Ashton,” Luke’s voice was now straight. There was no expression like it normally is and no joy. Just hatred.   
“Luke, this isn’t P…” Calum beginnings, coming up behind Sierra.   
“THIS IS PAT’S FAULT!” screams Luke, pushing me hard downwards. I quickly leap back, flipping and getting ready for the fight. Getting ready for a fight I didn’t want to fight but was ready to win.   
“IF YOU WEREN’T A WEREWOLF THEN THOSE BOYS WOULD HAVE NEVER COME LOOKING FOR YOU AND ASH WOULD HAVE NEVER GOTTEN HURT, YOU BITCH!” Luke spat.   
And that was all it took for me to run.


	9. The Grave

I bolted out the front doors and didn’t stop. I didn’t know where I was going and never really had been outside by myself since They found me. I didn't know what was north or west. There was no sun setting, there was no full moon rising. I just ran. Luke's face, paler then normal and angrier then I've ever seen, kept flashing behind my eyes. I keep blinking - that is the only thing I am aware of - away the tears pouring out of my eyes.   
"I'M SORRY!" I scream into the deep of the forest as I come to a sudden stop. I fall on my knees and hang my head, sobbing and letting my tears fall into the dirt under me. In the small clearing, the full moon shone through the trees, allowing me to see myself in full. I let my fangs and claws reach out, but I didn’t dare shift. I am NOT one of those werewolf creatures. I am a Protector and Imprint, and I just let Him down. A large and deep cut ran up the front of my left arm. I know that will leave a scar, but I shake it off. I have a million others. A million other scars that all have their own meaning and memory, things that Luke was part of. I groan and stand up. The designer black skinny jeans were ripped more than they should be, and I practically had no shirt on. My bra underneath was clearly seen. I rip the rest of the shirt off and, using my wolf vision, take in the sight around me.   
“I see your plan worked, Ethan. Well done,” I heard a deep voice say from behind me. I whip around to find two twin brothers standing behind me upon a bolder.   
“Wait. Ethan? Grayson?!” I feel my blood start to pump again. How can this be happening? These kids were some of the first of the children they took away from the pack. I grew up with these kids.   
“Welcome home, Pat,” Ethan smiles, fangs clearly seen. They had grown up, and they looked beautiful. I shake my head.   
“Wait… wait wait wait wait wait!” I shout out loud.  
“You guys are dead! Were dead! You left me? You know that I would have preferred to live with you then my parents, those wealthy little…”   
“We couldn’t,” Grayson interrupts me, like he always did when I got carried away in my ranting. I smile a small smile to myself. The good old time.   
“Just like it always used to be. Grayson telling you to shut up and you hitting me on the back when I accidently something like that,” Ethan’s smile gets bigger and I can tell he’s waiting for me to hit him over the back of the head.   
“It’s not the old times, E,” I reply, calling him by his preferred nickname. Ethan’s face drops. The entire time Grayson looks at me, searching my body up and down.   
“It’s not safe for you, or us, out here, Pat. Come with us and we’ll tell you everything. Please,” Grayson suddenly begins. I look into his eyes. I always got lost in them, but I only claimed it as something to do with the fact I was always with them, always with him.   
“Fine,” I give up and I follow them back into the forest. I let myself relax a bit. We walk for a little and finally end up at another clearing. Only thing was that if you were running past it, you wouldn’t see it. It was hidden between the bottom of two trees and you had to crawl through the entrance. Ethan went first and popped his head back through the hole from the other side.   
“Come on!” he encouraged. I look at Grayson.  
“Surely you have been in more difficult situations then crawling through a hole,” Grayson points out.   
“Actually. I haven’t needed to. I haven’t been outside seen They found me,” I reply.   
“Found you? Dude, They kidnapped you and killed your parents. I know that you didn’t get along with them that well, but you must hurt after what happened?!” Grayson’s voice suddenly became very high.   
“No, I don’t. I don’t because werewolves are a waste of space. They are useless and have no demanding power over the vampires. I really don’t know why you still are alive!” I spit at him, suddenly getting angry.   
“I know I’m a werewolf, but I’ve have grown into a vampire. I am an Imprint and Protector of Luke and I would do anything, I mean anything, to save his life. You understand me?” I jab my index finger in his chest. Grayson’s face looks like I’ve slapped him. I could see it in his eyes that they were too late. They can’t change me back.   
“I’m sorry,” was all he said as he waited for me to follow Ethan. I turn towards the hole and crawl in after Ethan, hoping Grayson says outside and dies some weird sad death. However, something inside me felt so bad for him.


	10. Wolf bane cuffs mixed with feelings

“We have been trying to bring you into The Grave since we saw you living in the woods. Just before a small party was going to bring you in, They finally found you. It took Them a while, but they did it,” Ethan begins as he leads the way down a dark staircase.   
“When why not rescue me straight out of the Palace? There are plenty of places I could have broken out of. Or even if you could have gotten in contact…” I began  
“We couldn’t risk it. We were already losing too many wolves,” Grayson interrupts. He was starting to get me scared.   
“Fine. Whatever. You’re not changing my mind,” I told them sternly as the stair case came to a door.   
“That’s all we needed to hear from you,” says Ethan as he opens the door. Annoyed, I march through and come face-to-face with the wolves I grew up with. Everyone was cramped in, bunk beds lining the walls and tables full of food and clothes pilled high in the middle. The room would have been big, half a football field big, but it was hot from too many bodies. But as I take in the faces around me, all staring back at me, I feel my heart break.   
“I thought…” I began and trailed off. I suddenly felt the blood rush to my head as my eyes fall on the two adults, a man and women, standing right in front of me.   
“I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!” I screamed at their faces, tears starting to dwell in my eyes. I move to rush at them, but Ethan and Grayson hold me back.   
“LET ME GO!” I scream at them, at everyone.   
“I though you were all dead! I thought I was the last one. I gave up believing. Why didn’t you save me?” my voice dropped, and the tears became constant. Ethan let go of my arm and Grayson slowly pulled away from my other side.   
“I’m sorry. We are sorry. They obviously didn’t tell you They let us go after Luke imprinted on you,” my dad started, stepping towards me. I could smell him, like how I remembered. It made the tears worse. I almost hurt me more when he said Luke’s name.   
“Let you go? And you, even then, didn’t try?” I asked. Mum and dad shook their heads.   
“I’m sorry, darling,” she said and hugged me. I tensed up, not prepared for the touch and pushed her off me.   
“I can’t. It’s wrong. I’m sorry too but I shouldn’t be here. I need to get back to Luke and fix what has happened,” I turn to go back up the stairs. Ethan and Grayson both stood in front of it.   
“I don’t think so. We need you, regardless if you’re not my daughter anymore,” my dad raged, his voice going icy cold. The boys crossed their arms and I felt my dad grab me from around the neck.   
“We need you to lure Them into our trap. We need to finish Them off once and for all. And for the first time in history, we have vampire back up. That’s what those stupid vampires at the King Gala Ball really wanted, but they said you were too so-called powerful,” my dad was really pissed off now. He dragged me into the corner, where there was a small gap between bunk beds. Pushing me onto an empty top bunk, mum handed him a silver pair of wolfbane hand cuffs from a glove and stuck me to the bed.   
“Ow!” I dramatized, hopping I could find an easy was to escape later when everyone’s sleeping.   
“Don’t even think about running, Pat. It doesn’t work here. There is no privacy what so ever,” Ethan said as he slipped into a bed near me, Grayson climbing up to sleep on the other side of the corner.   
“Great. I’m a prisoner of my family and I have to sleep near two boys I promised I would never sleep in the same room with,”


	11. Coming back

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. Turns out the wolf bane on the cuffs were more advance then the stuff They have. Typical. I could have broken out of those. Even if it was the cuffs, Grayson wouldn’t stop talking to me during the night. Also turns out, at least 5 people take turns to not sleep every 2 hours. Which means I had to listen to them and Grayson blabbering on. At some point he fell asleep, and I found myself watching him sleep. He had curled up into a ball and wrapped his arms around his torso. He was very lean, his arm and chest muscles slowly relaxing as he fell deeper and deeper into his slumber. I wanted to look away, but I couldn’t, and I felt like I was betraying Luke. But, as the night when on, if Luke and the Others really did care about me and needed me, I would already be sleeping next to Luke right now. Fuck Them.   
My head was thumping as I sat up in bed, my mum passing up a bowl of oats and milk, a classic. I smile at her, hoping she would meet my thanks, but continues passing bowls around the room. Grayson’s head suddenly pops up from his pillow and he looks up towards me.   
“Morning chatter box,” I tell him, taking in the oats and milk slowly and joyfully. Grayson replies with a yawn and takes a bowl from my mum. She looks at him and shakes her head. Grayson just smiles at her.   
“Morning,” he says sitting up and turning towards me. He digs into his breakfast and I simply watch over the rim of my bowl.   
“Hi prisoner,” says Ethan, jumping up onto Grayson’s bunk from his bottom one. Grayson shifts over in his bed to make room for his twin b  
rother. It was like old times, again.   
“Hey Eth,” I say not making eye contact.   
“Did you… did you just call me Eth?” he asked. I looked up from my bowl and looked at Grayson in the eye. A million things about Luke and the Others were running through my head. If They cared about me and wanted me around, then I wouldn’t be here, I already knew that. So why let Them control me now? I’m with the people that made me who I am so I’m coming back. And I am in love. I’m in love with someone that can stay by myside forever and nothing is different between us.   
“I sure did Gray,” I reply. Grayson’s eyes light up and out of the corner of my eye I see my mum and dad turn their heads towards us.   
“Pat?” I hear my dad call.   
“You can keep me like this however long you want, but I’m not going back there. I belong here,” the words were true, meaningful. I wasn’t trying to break out. This is me saying sorry. I could feel everyone’s doubt about my outburst, but I knew the boys believed me.   
“I trust her,” Gray says suddenly, eyes not leaving mine. He gives me a soft smile and I return it.   
“Undo her cuffs,” demands Ethan and my mum proudly marches over. I could hear other wolves whisper their protests as they watched my mum come to my bunk.   
“Welcome home, my daughter,” she says as the cuffs come loose and I’m free.


	12. So Much Better

TWO MONTHS LATER

I never knew that being a real werewolf was this hard. As the Alpha’s daughter, I had duties to complete, things I needed to check. But good thing for me was that I needed ‘guards’. So, I appointed Grayson and Ethan as my shadows and they never left my side. Things also started to heat up with Gray and I. I had always had a crush on him, but this was better than I could ever imagine.   
It was around the time of my birthday and I was turning 21, a full adult werewolf, which meant that I needed to find a mate 2 weeks after my birthday before the ceremony to be officially accepted as an Alpha wolf. Grayson, Ethan and I had already talked it over with my parents, and they knew that it was Grayson from the very first moment. Tomorrow was my birthday, and Gray had everything already set up.   
“I can’t really remember any of the ceremonies in the past,” I tell them as we head back up to the Grave.   
“You wouldn’t. They normally do those type of things away from the kids,” replies Ethan, running up ahead of us with a smile. Grayson pulls me back and embraces me.   
“Ooooh, hello,” I say with a smile. He smiles back and kisses me on the lips. I return the passion and open my mouth up for him.   
“Ready?” he asks, and I smile up at him.   
“Always,” I say, and we run after Ethan.   
We enter the Grave and take in the scene around us. It had gotten bigger over the last couple of months, and because I was home, parties had stopped coming out to just end up dying so it was getting crowded. After the ceremony and me becoming Alpha, I had already planned to move the pack north onto some fresh and protected ground on the top of Mount Shine.   
“There you are. Borders protected?” my dad asks Gray and I.   
“Sure are. The kingdom is quiet as always,” Grayson replies.   
“Don’t really like the fact that its quiet but we’ll be fine. We can fight them if it comes to it,” I say and grab some things from my bunk and stuff it into a backpack. Packing was the hardest thing I have ever done. I was so used to everything being there for me that I had to re-learn how to care for myself. Mind you, Gray is a great help.  
“Only two more days and the ceremony can begin. After that, new home, new Alpha, new life, new start, new everything,” Gray whispers into my ear and continues packing his own bag. He leans up against me. My head hitting the metal of the bed frame softly.   
“Oh, the joys,” I hum back at him and he lets out a soft giggle.   
“EW!” screams Eth and I feel something hard hit Gray. Grayson turns around in a haze and jumps onto Ethan. The younger wolves get excited and jump on top of the other boys and all you can really do is laugh. Somehow Gray wiggles out of the fight and takes hold of my hand.   
“Aren’t you nerve at all?” he asks me as we climb up onto my top bunk.   
“A little. But They won’t come. They can’t. I won’t let Them,” I reply and continue to smile at the kids in front of us.   
“We will have little werewolves running around soon,” hints Gray. I smile and grab in arm.   
“I can’t wait,” I say as my parents round the kids and encourage everyone back into their beds. Ethan is left lying on the floor, hair messy and a small tear running down the rim of his shirt.   
“That’s what happens when you hit me,” says Gray and Ethan as he sits up.   
“Lesson learnt,” replies Ethan looking up at us. I simply laugh.   
“Sure. Of course, you have. You have been trying to learn that lesson since you were born,” and Grayson lets out a laugh that makes tears form in the corners of my eyes. We lie down next to each other and strip under a thin sheet until only his boxers and my underwear were separating us.   
“You know, your laugh is my favourite sound,” I tell him.  
“Really? Well, I would tell you my favourite sound but now is not the time,” he replies with a cheeky grin and grabs my arse, squeezing it tight and pulling me on him.   
“True. Very true,” I reply, and we fall asleep.


	13. The Alpha Ceremony

The ceremony wasn’t too exciting, and I understand why the kids never really are present during them. I had to wear a ‘ceremonial outfit’ that really was only a leaf underwear thing and no top. Mind you, everyone else wasn’t wearing anything either so it was kind of okay. Grayson, though, was the real highlight of the ceremony. As my chose of mate, Grayson, at the end of the ceremony, had to march up the middle of the audience (with no clothes on either, score!) and shift at my feet. He did it with ease, but, as an Alpha, I now had an overarching power of controlling the others in the pack, including my mate and parents. Even though my parents secretly didn’t love the idea, Grayson couldn’t wait to put it to use. At my feet, he was to transform back, but I had to control him and prevent him from doing so. The Alpha’s never really use this controlling power because it causes a lot of pain for the werewolf it is being used on, and I really didn’t want to use it on Gray. But it had to be done.   
He was smiling at me as he walked towards me and shifted at my feet.   
“Grayson Dolan has been chosen by my daughter to become second-in-command as Alpha,” pronounces my mum, with a confident hand on my shoulder. She gives me a little squeeze and I look down at Grayson. I had to do this, Gray understood, and so I channelled my power onto Gray as I sense him begin to transform back. I notice my power hit him and he lets out a small howl in protest.   
“I’m so sorry,” I whisper to him and I push myself further. The crowd of werewolves all then transform and howl in congratulations as they accept my power upon them. I notice my parents do the same and I cut the power from Grayson. He falls to the floor and looks up at me. I shift down and help him stand. My parents come over and, as wolves, place a ceremonial crown on my head. The wolves howl to the moon as I howl with them as their new leader. I smile at everyone when we all finish howling our lungs out. Most of the werewolves go in and collect the children hiding in the Grave and let them come out and play. My parents come and give us all clothes to change into, mine being a summer purple dress of my chose. Grayson pulls a plain white shirt with black jeans on and gives me a tight hug.   
“Congrats, princess. Or should I say queen now,” he whispers into my ear and I kiss him on the neck.   
“Call me whatever you want, my king,” I reply as we go, hand in hand, to all the other wolves to receive their congratulations and well dones and you will be amazings.   
“Bravo. Must say it is a very heart-warming ceremony. And very sexual. Love that part the most,” I hear a voice say from behind me. Shivers run down my spine and I notice the other wolves around freeze in shock.   
“Come on, Pat, darling. Thought you were better then that,” Luke smirks at the crowd around me. I spin and leap to stand in front of the pack. I hear parents grabbing their children and holding them tight.   
“Fuck off,” I snarl at them. I feel Grayson, Ethan and my parents close behind me.   
“Why should we? I need you back. I’ve let you have enough fun but it’s time to come home,” Luke says back. His hair has grown out and now sits in a man-bun at the crown of his head. The Others slowly surround him. Calum and Breanna stand to Luke’s left. Breanna looked tried and drained and Calum looked more stocked with hair now bleached blond. Ashton stood on Luke’s right, Sierra in hand, standing in front of her. Sierra, standing on a rock behind Ash, was playing with his newly dyed red hair. Sierra didn’t dare look at me at all. Michael and Crystal stood behind Luke, and Michael seemed to not be able to peel his eyes from Crystal. Crystal’s stare however said it all. Run, she mouthed before Luke got a chance to continue talking.   
“Pack. Head into the Grave and collect your stuff. The migration has begun,” I instruct the group behind me and I feel them move into the Grave. My parents and the boys stayed at my side.   
“You too guys. I’ve got this,” I say to them.   
“We’ve got this. Ethan, get your own stuff plus Pat and mine. We are settling this and going,” Grayson instructed.   
“You sure?” my dad began.   
“Yes,” I say sternly, and they head into the Grave quickly.   
“I am not going back to that place. This is my home. These people are my home. You only needed me to get you more powerful, but this whole time I have been the only one getting better. Leave before someone gets hurt,” I spit at them. I feel my eyes glow and Gray’s does the same.   
“Why? Why should we leave?” Luke’s face reflects a stormy night.   
“Because! You made a monster out of me and now you get your own medicine! I am no longer your Protector or Imprint, simply an enemy making a truce. Leave my pack alone and you will never see us again,” I demand.   
“Why do you think I came? Luke shouted at you and made you run. You never run! But you did and chaos has become of the King Castle. Pat, please, come back,” Ashton begs. Luke turns and slaps him in the face.   
“No! You don’t get to talk to her like that!” screams Luke and Sierra jumps to protect Ash.   
“Sierra!” Breanna, Crystal and I all shout and Luke brings another head down on to her face. You could hear the contact as if it was skull to rock as Sierra drops to the floor motionless.   
“No…” breaths out Ash as he inspects her body, listening for her heart, for anything to say that Luke didn’t just kill his Imprint. Blood starts to pour from her open mouth and tears fall on her face from Ash.   
“What the actual fuck, Luke. Calm down!” Michael shouts at Luke as Crystal and Breanna clear the scene. Luke’s eyes don’t peel away from me.   
“As Alpha of the werewolf pack, I ask you to leave and never come back,” I say sternly to Luke. I turn to Ash kneeling beside Sierra’s body.   
“I’m sorry Ashton, all of you, for your lose. And I’m sorry that I didn’t come back. But I waited. I wanted to see if you would’ve come back for me. And you didn’t so I moved on, I moved back home. I’m with Grayson now and forever will be so, please, just…” I didn’t get a chance to finish before Luke was on top of Gray.   
“STOP!” I growl at Luke as Gray transforms and attacks Luke straight on.   
“Luke! Honestly, stop!” the Boys start shouting at him.   
“Pat, you know Luke’s moves better then anyone. Get him off your Imprint before he kills him!” Crystal shouts at me as the Boys circle around Gray and Luke fighting.   
“Will do,” I say and shift. Grayson and Luke move at the speed of light, but everything now has slowed down. Luke moves to bring his left arm down on Grayson’s bare back and I nod at Michael. Mike gets the hit and moves for Luke’s side, body slamming him into a near by tree. I jump over Gray and pull him down, covering him and snarling at Luke. Luke throws Michael away and I hear Crystal gasp. Calum jumps up and over Gray and I and Luke simply flicks him away.   
“CALUM!” Breanna screams as I hear Ashton huff and charge towards Luke.   
“ENOUGH!” screams Ash as Luke and him get into a hand in hand combat.   
“You! Always think! Your better than! Everyone ELSE!” shouts Ash broken and punches Luke in the stomach. Luke groans out and falls to his knees. I suddenly stop as the Other boys approach the scene. Luke’s eyes snap open and pure terror fills them.   
“No. Please! I’m begging you. I will stop! I’m just frustrated!” Luke begins to beg. Tears continue to fall down Ashton’s face as Calum grabs Luke by the hair.   
“You have had the last two months to think about it,” Michael says as They turn their attention to me. I shift back, and I feel Grayson follow my lead. The rest of the pack emerge from the Grave, Ethan looking very annoyed when seeing the blood on Grayon’s head and arms.   
“Pat, you know what happens here. If we kill Luke, we die. You kill Luke, your bond with him and us is broken, meaning you rule the land. However, you rule the land…”   
“Is my chose. I can kill Luke and give the overarching power to Ashton, or Calum, or you. Hence meaning I can make a peace treaty with you guys and we both live in peace,” I finish Michael’s sentences for him.   
“Gosh… I know,” I breath out and turn to Gray.   
“Your smart, you know that. But think about you and Luke. It will be done for,” Grayson’s whispers to me.   
“That’s all I needed to hear,” I kiss him lightly on the cheek. Luke behind me groans as Crystal and Breanna start lighting the fires.   
“Let’s make the treaty now, since we need blood anyways,” Gray suggests as Crystal offers a burning stick.   
“You sure?” I ask and Gray nods. Michael nods his head at Ashton, and he steps forward. Gray and Ash both hold the burning stick, blood in their palms and create our first treaty.  
“As King, I pronounce the werewolves free from vampire rule and for werewolves or vampires to seek each other for hunting reasons. This treaty is made under the watchful eyes of the Ruling vampires, their Protectors and the entire werewolf pack. To peace,” Ashton says and raises the stick up. Grayson takes in a deep breath and blows out the fire burning closer and closer to their hands.   
“Done. Now to make you official,” I say and my eyes flash. Ash gives me a sad smile and steps aside.   
“My pack; start the trek up to Mount Shine,” Grayson instructs as I shift, preparing myself for the kill.


	14. Bye... For Now

I could feel Luke trying to control me. It doesn’t work on me idiot, I keep wanting to tell him, but he just sits there with his mouth open and bloody from Grayson’s fight. Gray takes a step back and the girls stand behind him. Ashton, Calum and Michael all somehow hold Luke down. I shift and scratch at the floor. I didn’t even get a chance to think, I just jump forward. I aim for his neck, and I don’t feel anything as I heard sounds, like glass breaking, and wake to find Grayson kneeing over me in wolf form.   
“You okay?” he asks me. The Others wouldn’t understanding him, but I still nod, feeling myself shift back into human form. He follows and holds me up. I can taste Luke’s blood in my mouth but don’t dare to turn around. I noticed that none of the rest of the pack were with us anymore, including Ethan and my parents.   
“He’s gone?” I ask anyone willing to answer. Gray nods and stares over my head. Slowly I turn around to find the guys and the girls burning Luke’s dead body in with Sierra’s. Ashton’s face is wet with new tears as he picks Luke’s head from the ground and looks over at me. I have seen worse scenes, but seeing Luke’s dead head, eyes open, will forever haunt me. I swallow and look at Ashton. He smiles at me and throws the head into the frames. The fire reacts with a loud pop and the smell of flesh and blood fills the air.   
“It was nice watching you grow,” Calum says, carefully approaching me.   
“You too,” I say and give him a hug. I walk over to the guys and their girls and each in turn hug me back. When I reach Crystal, she smiles, and a small tear runs down her cheek. I give her a tight squeeze.   
“I’m pregnant by the way. Agree to meet here in three years’ time?” she whispers in my ear. I try my best not to over react.   
“Of course,” I say and pull away. We shake on it and I wink at Michael.   
“Bravo!” I say and give him a high five.   
“What? Why?” he questions, and Crystal starts to giggle.   
“I’ll tell you when we get home,” she says and the turn and run back through the forest. I turn to Grayson and, hand in hand, we shift and run the opposite way.


End file.
